


The Watch

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very closely based on tonights episodes (14th July). A bit of fluff about how Robert gets out of his Ryan trouble with the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to "fix" the police bit, though I was quite pleased with tonight's episodes. And God I missed the boys!! I;d love to know what you think about this little one shot and thanks for reading.

“It’s not a crime is it? Withdrawing cash from my bank account?” Robert asked the police officer, though his heart was racing. He could be in a really sticky situation here and this could get so bad.

“What did you spend it on?” The police officer asked.

“That was five months ago, I can’t remember,” Robert blustered. “Oh, hang on, wasn’t that when I got you that watch?” Robert knew Aaron had had plenty of run ins with the police and would play along with whatever lie he told.

"Yeah," Aaron said quickly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

“I trust you’ve got the receipt,” the officer said.

“Er definitely not,” Robert said. Both Aaron and the officer were staring at him in surprise. “I didn’t want my boyfriend to know how much I’d spent, did I? I can be extravagant when I want to be, it‘s my own money.”

“You have this watch though,” the officer said to Aaron as if he knew perfectly well Robert was lying. Aaron wasn’t entirely sure what to say and felt he couldn’t look to Robert for advice without it being a dead giveaway.

“Somewhere around here,” Aaron said with a shrug.

“I think we got a little _distracted_ and it ended up on my bedroom floor,” Robert said with confidence. “It’ll be at Vic’s. Across the road, my sisters” he added when the officer looked blank.

“You wouldn’t mind if we go and have a look then, would you?”

“No,” Robert said easily. “Not at all. You want to waste your time, go right ahead.”

“I think we’ll leave it for today,” the officer said, clearly able to sense when he wasn’t getting anywhere. “Thank you for your time.” The officer left and when the door closed Robert closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

“That was close,” he said under his breath.

“How close did you push it?” Aaron asked. “Have you got this watch?”

“I’ve got _a_ watch,” Robert said. “That money was for Ryan and you know it. But they can’t prove it unless they get a warrant for my bank details.” He was talking himself down as well as Aaron, he could tell.

“Where is this watch, then?” Aaron said, not letting it go.

“What?” Robert shook his head. “Aren’t you more concerned about the possibility of prison time?”

“You’re not going to prison,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “And I know you did it for me.”

“I’d do it again as well,” Robert admitted, looking at the table. “I wanted to help.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “So, watch?”

“You’re not going to let this drop are you?”

“What d’you think?” Aaron asked.

“I’ll be back in five minutes,” Robert said, knowing when he was beaten. Aaron narrowed his eyes but let him go. He was true to his word, returning to the back room of the pub, this time looking nervous. He gave Aaron the box and he opened it, seeing a clearly very expensive high end watch there. More luxurious than anything he ever would have bought himself and Robert knew it.

“When did you buy it?” Aaron asked, not tearing his eyes away from it.

“Few weeks ago,” Robert said. “I wanted to treat you, but then once I’d bought it, I knew you’d never accept something so expensive, so… I kept it hidden at Vic‘s.”

“Why not take it back to the shop?” Aaron asked. “If you weren’t going to give it to me, I mean.”

“Because it's yours,” Robert said. “I just hadn't planned to give it to you under circumstances like this though.” Aaron put it back in the box and pushed it across the kitchen table.

“Keep it,” Robert said. “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to give it to you anyway. Your birthday’s annoyingly near Christmas.” Aaron smiled ruefully at that, but said nothing. Neither did Robert, aware that Aaron was very close to accepting his extravagant gift and not wanting to push in case he snapped.

“Thanks,” Aaron said, at a loss for anything else to say. He took it out of the box to look at it closer and then put it on. It felt heavy and uncomfortable on his wrist, but he was sure he’d get used to it. Especially when Robert smiled at seeing him wear it, he could get used to that truly happy smile on his face.

“No one’s upstairs, right?” Aaron asked pointedly. Robert’s grin widened and he took Aaron’s hand, getting up and leading the way. This time they were going to make sure to lock the door.  



End file.
